


if i had a nickel...

by yuu_liarrs



Series: yugioh oneshots [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Bonds Beyond Time, Gen, Judai Is Salty, Judai-centric, Kinda, he really does, i have Regerts, in which judai spaces out a lot, judai probably laughs but its kinda pained bc, judai voice, references to season three, whilst yuseis like doNT YOU GET HOW IMPORTANT THIS DUEL IS, yami's kinda like yeah i get u fam, yeah he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_liarrs/pseuds/yuu_liarrs
Summary: a short drabble in which judai is fed up with the "lose the duel, lose your soul" speeches





	if i had a nickel...

**Author's Note:**

> this is like. one of the shortest things ive written ever
> 
> the words aint flowin today guys  
> i was gonna update "the dust of hope" but i cant get Inspiration   
> so ill just perish
> 
> originally, this was longer but i cut it off because i didnt like how it was going so yeah  
> [ finger guns into the sun ]  
> enjoy

 Judai had been looking around, admiring  how pretty everything was while Paradox had been giving his Evil Villain Ill Take Your Soul If You Lose speech. The brunette yawned into his hand, trying to fight down the annoyance sparking in his brain. He'd already heard this so many times 'blah blah blah i'm gonna save the world blah blah you're gonna die because I'm  _oh so great_ and theres  _no way_  you can win.' Predictable. Predictable and  _annoying_. A sharp call of his name knocked Judai out of whatever thought process he was taking and he looked at Yusei and Yugi--huh. that wasn't Yugi anymore-- who both looked kind of annoyed. "Are you paying attention? Judai if we lose-"  
        "If we lose, he takes our souls and 'saves the world' or whatever, right? I've heard that speech several times," He said, air quoting around 'saves the world' and speaking with a bitter tone in his voice. Yusei and... wait, is that the fabled nameless Pharaoh that was supposed to be locked in the millennium puzzle? Must be him. Yusei and the Pharaoh had been staring at him, a kind of understanding in the Pharaoh's eyes. "Anyway," Judai started again, crossing his arms above his head and staring at Paradox, "Can we just duel?" The fusion duelist hoped that neither of the two picked up the underlying distaste in his voice. After all, Judai  _despised_ duels like these. Duels where it was all on him to save the world. Duels where he could die if he made one simple mistake. Duels where the world was in his hands. Duels where if he made a mistake, everyone was paying for it. In a way, that's why dueling wasn't so fun anymore. Though, he did have that duel with Yugi but, for Judai, good things never last. He hated when people misused the game for evil. His thoughts went back to when he'd used the game for evil. As Haou. The Supreme King. Shaking his head, he activated his duel disk, trying to keep the thoughts at bay. After all, right how he was hyperactive happy Judai. There was no room for depressed Judai here. He held his head up high, pretending to be confident. He'd gotten the mask down awhile ago. It was easy to fake being the hyperactive Judai everyone loved after a while, though there were still times where it was hard, so hard to keep a smile on his face.  He did just that however, grinning as he called out.  
        "Get your game on!" While the Pharaoh had called his catchphrase, "It's time to duel!" There was silence for a second before the two of them looked at Yusei, waiting for him to call out a signature catchphrase. The black haired duelist just blinked at them. Shaking his head, some protagonists needed to learn, man. Judai tore his gaze off of Yusei and back at Paradox. He held his duel disk up and the four of them called out at the same time.  
        "DUEL!"


End file.
